Princess Pirate
by Kanai16
Summary: in the time when pirates were around one pirate will prove to others that she's just not a house wife
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha character in this story. I will display a (oc) next to the names of my own characters. This goes for all my chapters

Pirate Princess

Chapter 1: all hands on deck.

"Captain their coming up on the rear." The first mate yelled

"Men, prepare for an attack." Yelled the captain. He was a tall guy with black hair pulled back into a tail at the back of his head, with purple eyes.

He was trying to steer the ship out of the shaky waters and away for the on coming ship.

"Can you tell who it is-." the captain stopped short when he felt the cold steel of a blade pressed against his neck.

"Drop your pants and put your hands above your head." A smooth voice said.

"Damn."

The captain looked around and saw that his crew was also held up. Women dressed in different colored belly dancer clothes

"Damn." he cursed again.

"Do it." The voice said, poking him with the sword.

The captain unbuckled his pants and let them fall before putting his hands up.

"Nice briefs now turn around." The voice said

He tried as best he could with out falling and turned around to face the person.

He turned to be met with a smiling face.

"Damn it Kagome!" he yelled

Kagome put the sword down. "Now Miroku is that any way to treat a friend?"

"I can treat you any way I want. Especially when you attack my shi-." His words stumbled as he looked at her outfit.

It was a sheer belly dancer just like the rest. It was black. The material wrapped around and hugged her chest, leaving her arms and stomach bare. There was some of the same material wrapped around her arms held on by an arm bracelet. The skirt was floor length with splits up the sides that ran all the way up to the waist band, showing her long toned legs. The outfit ended with black silk slippers and golden ankle lets.

"Where'd you get the outfit?" He asked

"Like it?" she asked twirling. "We stole it from these traveling gypsies."

Miroku continued to look her over, and then his eyes brightened. "Is Sango here with you?" he asked looking around.

"No, I'm sorry to say, that my shipmate is not here with me." She said. "But I'm sure she'll be thankful for the wondrous gifts." She said before going back to her ship.

"Huh? What gifts?"

"Captain! They did it again!"

"What!" he looked and saw the last of Kagome's crew traveling back to their ship with bags of gold and other types of treasure.

"Tell Shippo I'll see him soon!" she yelled before her ship took sail.

"How do you let them do it, Captain?" his first mate said as they watched Kagome's ship sail away.

Miroku sighed. "Do we have any thing left?" he asked a passing sailor.

"Sorry sir, but they wiped us clean."

Miroku sweat dropped "damn Kagome."

"Ha ha, Sango you should've seen his face. He was already going crazy when he saw the outfits on me and the girls, but he went crazy when he thought he would see it on you. He was practically running around looking for you." Kagome said

They were sitting in the dinning room on the ship eating dinner off the coat of Morocco. She was telling Sango about Miroku.

Sango sighed and shook her head. "If I went I know how he would've acted."

A roar of laughter went throughout the room as an image of Miroku groping Sango and her knocking him out entered their minds.

One of the girls ran up to Kagome with a paper in her hands.

"Lady Kagome, this came from the brig." She said handing the paper over.

"ahh." Kagome said looking at the paper. She stood up and raised her goblet. "Girls, enjoy your selves tonight for tomorrow we set sail for port England."

Cheers rang throughout the room again.

She sat down and drunk her drink.

"why are we going to port England?" Sango asked

"It seems that the western lord and his family are sailing to America. And knowing them they never leave any where without some type of money on them." She said

Sango looked at Kagome slyly.

"What?" Kagome asked

"This isn't because you and the western family have history together is it?" Sango said.

Kagome cut her eyes at her. "I don't know what your talking about." She gulped down the rest of her drink and stood. They were the only ones left in the room.

"Where are you going?" Sango stood with her.

"To get laid, like the rest." She said walking out.

End 1

What is Kagome's history with the western family, and what's the story behind Kagome? Well stay tuned to the next chapter of Princess Pirate.

Hope you enjoyed

R/R

Thanks,

Dee K


	2. the history of Princess Pirate

Disclaimer: don't own any anime characters

Princess Pirate

Chapter 2: the history of Princess Pirate

Princess Pirate was born in the Caribbean's, from her England mother and Japanese father. She was born during the time when women were only supposed to be good for pleasure, raising kids, and maintaining the house. Kagome was born into a family that expected no less from a person of her stature.

For the first year of her life she was raised by her mother. Then when she turned 1 and was able to feed from a bottle, Kagome was handed over to the care of nanny's. When she was old enough to learn, she was taught how to become a lady and how to act in front of superiors.

By the time she was five Kagome knew things that people only knew in their late adulthood.

She was doing well until a few months after she turned 5, she was shipped over seas to her grandmother who lived in England. The lady was strict and very cruel.

When Kagome arrived at her Grandmother Irene's house, she knew that when she left she would not be the same.

Only two days into her stay, Kagome was locked in her room all because Irene's male friend greeted Kagome before he did Irene. Two weeks after that Kagome became rebellious.

For fifthteen years, Kagome lived through this torture. Day in and day out, Kagome endured the wrath of Grandmother Irene.

At age 12, Kagome was beaten unconscious.

It was her coming of age party, and that being the cause, it was her duty to greet and dance with all of the suitors.

The suitors ranged from ages 10 to 40.

Throughout the night there were 7 distinctive males who caught her eyes. They were from two separate families.

The Taisho's and the Tanaka's.

From the Taisho's, even though he was already married, there was Inutaisho (25), then his sons, Sesshoumaru(15), Inuyasha(14), and their cousin Youko(15).

From the Tanaka's it was Naraku (15), Hiten (14), and Hiei (14).

Kagome made sure that through the night she danced with all of them. For once in her time living here she was having fun and was not going to let her grandmother ruin it.

When it was time for dinner and she sat at the table with the Taisho's, Tanaka's and another family, the Victoria's.

After dinner it was more dancing then everyone retired in for the night.

In the middle of the night Kagome's door slammed open. She hopped out of bed to see her seething grandmother approaching her.

"Grandmother? What did I do?" she asked backing away from her.

"You little slut. You think I don't know what you're trying to do. I've seen it in your mother's eyes." Irene said walking to her.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything wrong."

They were in a separate wing from everyone else, so if she screamed she would be the only one to hear it.

The next morning when Kagome woke up she had bandages don her back, stomach and legs. With pain filling her body with every move, Kagome walked to the full length mirror and looked her body over.

"You want a slut; I'll give you a slut." She whispered.

From then on and up till she was 17, Kagome was constantly bedding the Taisho's and the Tanaka's, when ever they were in England. During that time she gave birth to 3 children.

The oldest, Shippo (5), who she had with Youko, he had sandy brown hair and green eyes.

The middle child, Rin (3), who she had with Sesshoumaru, she had silver hair with sheens of black and blue eyes.

And the youngest, Kugo (OC) (2), who she had with Hiten, he had black hair and red eyes with blue specks.

A few days before her 18 birthday, Kagome was walking through the market place with Shippo, getting supplies for a plan she had coming up.

For the past 3 weeks she's been collecting runaways and abandoned girls from ages 10-18. So far she had 12.

Kasumi (OC) (11), run-a-way, she had black hair and brown eyes.

Matsuri (10) (OC), run-a-way, she had blonde hair and green eyes

Aibiko (13) (OC), abandoned, she had brown hair and blue eyes.

Koharu (15) (OC), run-a-way, she had black hair and green eyes

Maya (12) (OC), abandoned, she had sandy brown hair and brown eyes

Kichou (14) (OC), abandoned, she had blonde hair and blue eyes.

The twins Miyuki (16) and Niyuki (16) (OC), abandoned, they had black hair. Mi had green eyes and Ni had blue.

Another pair of twins, Kato and Sato (9) (OC) were the youngest of them all. Run-a-ways. They had blonde hair with brown eyes.

Sango (17), abandoned, she had black hair and brown eyes.

And Ieji (17) (OC), a run-a-way, was the only male that she could call a real friend. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

She and Shippo were discussing the plans when they heard commotion ahead of them. They heard a passing lady and her friend talking.

"It's such a shame, one as young as her."

"Poor girl."

They pushed through the crowd and saw a merchant holding a crying girls arm across a board with a sword in his hands.

"Thief, you know what the punishment is for theft." The merchant said

The girl was no older than 3. She had silver hair with shades of black.

When Kagome recognized who the girl was, she ran just as the merchant was a bout to bring his sword down.

"Stop!"

The merchant and the crowd looked at her.

"Unhand her."

"But Lady Kagome. The penalty for…"

"Yes." She said stopping him. "But your punishment shall be worse if you harm her."

"What?"

"Rin, come here." The girl snatched her hand away and ran to Kagome. "Hold out your arm." Rin did so. "Do you not see the emblem of the western family on her?" She said pointing to the crescent moon.

The man dropped his sword as the crowd gasped

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Kagome gave money that would cover what Rin took as the crowd dispersed.

She bent eye level to Rin and smoothed her hair.

"Are you okay Rin?"

"-Sniffles- yes." She said.

"Where's your father?"

"At the docks."

"What are ya'll doing here?"

"We heard that you were going back to your parents next week so grandpa brought us over her to see you off."

"Well, lets get you back."

They walked the short distance to the docks.

Upon reaching the docks they saw maids calling for Rin. Standing on one of the ships was Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru.

"Papa!" Rin yelled, running to him. Kagome followed behind with Shippo.

"Where'd you sneak off to?" Inutaisho asked.

"I found Mama!" she said pointing.

"Kagome, it's good to see you." Inutaisho said kissing her.

"It's good to see you too." She said. "Hello Sesshoumaru."

"Hello Kagome."

"I don't see why we have to see her off, its not like she cat handle herself." Inuyasha said walking out of the cabin with Youko.

"But Inuyasha. She is our fare lady not to mention our wildcat." Youko said smirking.

"I'm honored that ya'll are so worried about me." Kagome said

"Feh."

"Ah my lady how nice it is to see your beautiful face again." Youko said wrapping his arms around her and giving her a passion filled kiss.

Breaking away Kagome said "Not in front of the kids."

"Right. Shippo my boy."

"Hi father."

"So what are you doing outside of your cage?" Inuyasha said grinning.

Kagome scowled at him "I could ask you the same thing."

"What are you getting that servants couldn't get for you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Some stuff that Shippo and I want on the trip." She said

"Shippo is going with you?" Youko asked looking her.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did."

"I mean, before that."

"I didn't know I needed your permission." She said cutting her eyes at him.

"You…"

"Inutaisho darling, how long are we staying?" a voice said coming up from the cabin.

The boys gave out a soft groan/sigh/curse at the voice, while Inutaisho looked nervous.

A woman stepped out of the cabin. She had blonde hair with blue eyes.

Kagome looked at her.

"Oh, hello dear. I didn't know we had company." She said walking over to Inutaisho. "Why didn't you tell me we were expecting somebody?" she lightly hit his shoulder before turning to Kagome.

"I'm Karen (OC)."

Kagome looked at her.

"You're staring Kagome." Sesshoumaru softly said to her.

Kagome shook her head and smiled. :"sorry, I'm Kagome."

"Oh, so you're Kagome. I've heard so much about you from the boys. Though it was mostly in their sleep. But it's so nice to meet you."

"Same here." Kagome looked down when she felt a pull on her dress.

"Mama, don't forget we have to get back before 3'." Shippo said. She nodded her head.

"Well. We must be going. We'll see you later." She said giving Rin a hug and turning.

"Would you like a ride?" Inutaisho asked.

"No thanks. We have a stop to make before we go home."

"Bye mama." Rin said. A look flashed over Karen's face before it was gone.

"Bye."

Kagome and Shippo arrived at a pub on the outskirts of the town. It was where she placed the girls and boy she collected.

Walking in they saw the girls dancing to the music that Kato and Sato were playing on the piano and fiddle.

"Good afternoon lady Kagome." Maya said walking up to her.

"Good afternoon. Where is Sango?"

"She's upstairs."

"Thank you. Shippo, go have fun." She laughed as he took Maya's hand and lead her to the center of the dancing.

Kagome walked up the steps and down a hall 'til she reached a door that had 'Sango' written on the door.

She walked in to see Sango still sleeping.

"-Sigh- how does she sleep all day?" she went to the pitcher of water next to the bed and poured a glass of ice cold water on Sango's sleeping form.

The said person jumped up screaming, "Man over board. Man over board."

"Calm down Sango you're still on land." Kagome said sitting in a chair by the table.

"Why are you here so early?" Sango asked drying herself and changing into another dress.

"I won't be able to come tonight. I have to entertain some, company."

"Mmhhm. When are we leaving? Not to rush or anything but, I'm ready to get out of London."

"Next week."

"Let's go get something to eat." Sango said walking out.

"Yeah. But I have to be home by 3'."

Kagome and Shippo got home at a quarter to 7'.

"Where have you been? Your grandmother has ranting for the last 3 hours." Kagome's personal servant, Kandy said.

"I don't care." She turned to Shippo. "Go get ready for dinner."

"Yes mama." He said running off.

Dinner was a quiet affair except for the chatter of Rin and Shippo.

Kagome sat between Youko and Sesshoumaru. Irene sat at the head of the table. Inuyasha, Inutaisho and Karen sat across from Kagome. And the children had their own table.

"Such a lovely home you have here, Irene." Karen said.

"Thank you, Karen. If you don't mind me asking, what is your relationship with the Taisho's?"

The room went still when the question hit everyone's ears. Even the kids got quiet.

Kagome placed her spoon down and looked to Karen to see what she was going to say when Inutaisho spoke up.

"Lady Irene don't you think…"

"I'm Inutaisho's fiancé."

Inutaisho sighed

"Is that so?" Irene had a small smirk on her face she glanced at Kagome then back to Karen.

Under the table, Kagome's hands fisted.

The guys glanced at each other then to Kagome when she let out a soft sigh.

Kagome stood. "Please excuse me." She said walking out.

"Wonder what's wrong with her?" Irene said.

Sesshoumaru and Youko narrowed their eyes at Inutaisho. He sighed and stood.

"Excuse me."

Inutaisho found Kagome sitting in the gardens. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They stood in silence for awhile, before Kagome spoke…

"Is she really your fiancée?"

"Yes."

She stepped out of his arms and turned around.

"Well then, congratulations." She said bowing and walking away. He grabbed her arm when she walked by.

"Stay with me tonight." He said

"I can't." She replied not looking at him.

"If this is the last time I can hold you in my arms then let me hold you the right way." He said pulling her to him and kissing her.

Pulling back but their lips still touching he asked again… "Stay the night with me?"

She nodded her head.

"I wont to here you say it."

"Yes."

(warning: lemon ahead. If you don't like lemons skip ahead till you see one of these () I don't own this song. It's called "change in the house of flies" by Deftones)

He led her to the room he was staying in and locked the door.

_I watched you change_

He trailed his hands up her arms till he reached the buttons of her dress.

_Into a fly_

He let the dress fall and laid her on the bed.

_I looked away_

He unclothed himself and looked over her nude form as her eyes ran over his.

_You were on fire_

He crawled over her and looked her in the eyes. She looked at him with her blue eyes as a fire lit between them.

_I watched a change _

They met in a passionate kiss as tongues battled for dominance.

_In you_

They broke the kiss and he slid lower to her breasts taking one in his mouth, and then switching to the other.

_It's like you never_

Kagome pressed her hands into his hair.

_Had wings_

He kissed her nipples when they became pert and hard.

_And you feel _

He moved lower.

_So a live _

Kissing her stomach, he looked at it longingly.

_I watched you change_

He shook his head and moved lower.

_I took you home_

Kissing her nether lips

_Set you on the glass_

He pushed his tongue in

_I pulled off your wings_

Kagome arched her back

_Then I laughed_

Inutaisho moved his tongue like that of a skilled person.

_I watched a change _

Kagome moaned, pulling at his hair.

_In you_

Inutaisho quickened his pace with his tongue.

_It's like you never_

"Oh 'Tai." Kagome moaned as she let loose an orgasm.

_Had wings_

He swallowed what went in to his mouth.

_Now you feel_

Lapping up what had missed.

_So alive_

Moving back up her body

_I watched you change_

He kissed her,

_It's like you never_

Letting her taste her juices

_Had wings_

Kagome pushed him to roll over.

_I, I, I, I, I, I. I, I, I, I, _

Climbing on top she said "I can't let you have all the fun."

_I look at the cross_

She kissed his neck.

_Then I look away_

Licking at his hot spot.

_I give you the gun_

She trailed down to his chest.

_Blow me away _

Looking up she saw the hickey she gave him.

_I watched a change _

'You might be the one to marry him, but he'll always be mine.' She thought to Karen

_In you_

Sliding her body down, she kissed the head of his manhood.

_It's like you never_

She ran her tongue up the length before taking him in her mouth.

_Had wings_

Inutaisho looked at her bobbing head.

_Now you feel_

She looked up at him her mouth still moving

_So alive_

He couldn't take it anymore

_I watched you change_

He threw his head back, letting out a groan

_Now you feel_

Kagome swallowed every drop that came from him

_Alive_

She pulled back and licked her lips.

_You feel_

She crawled up his body. Placing butterfly kisses along his jaw, she whispered…

_Alive_

"I want you."

_You feel_

Inutaisho's eyes opened and rolled them over

_Alive_

He pushed his full length in, in one swift movement.

_I watched you change_

"Harder.", "faster.", and "more" were the only words he heard.

_It's like you never_

"Come with me." Inutaisho whispered in her ear

_Had wings_

They reached their orgasm together. Screaming out each other's name.

_I, I, I, I, I, I. I, I, I, I, _

He fell on top of her.

_You change_

"I love you Kagome." He said drifting off to sleep

_You change_

She looked at him

_You change_

"I love you too."

_It's haunting _

The next morning Inutaisho woke to birds outside his window chirping, the smell of food cooking and a consistent knocking at his door. He was about to get up a get it when he felt a hand fall on his lap.

The face he saw made him want to lay back down and forget about the person at the door, but said person wouldn't leave.

He got up and pulled on his boxers and opened the door only to be greeted by his fiancée.

"Karen?"

"What were you doing last night that you had to lock the door and make me sleep in a guest room?" she said pushing past him and walking into the room, not seeing the figure lying on the bed.

"Karen now is not a good time."

"The hell it is. Inutaisho you walked out on dinner and didn't come back. Then when it was time to for bed, I come here and the door is locked so I…" she stopped when a groan was heard.

She looked to the bed and saw Kagome roll over to face them, wide awake. "Can you keep it down, I'm trying to sleep." She then rolled back over.

"How. Dare. You." Karen turned back to Inutaisho and hit him "we're suppose to get married and you're doing this." She turned to see Kagome sit up.

Forgetting the covers Kagome stood. "Forget I'm even here." She gathered her clothes.

"Where do you think you're going? Karen said

"To my room."

"You don't have anything to say?"

"See you tonight Tai." She said walking out stark naked. The passing servants didn't even glance her way, already being use to her rebellious and outrageous behavior.

It was the day when Kagome would set sail and head for the Caribbean's. During those 6 days she and Karen kept away from each other. 3 days before her departure the Tanaka family came. During her days she would spend her time playing with her children and at night she would find the warmth in one of her lover's bed.

"I'll miss you mami." Kugo said hugging her leg. Kagome bent to his eye level

"Don't worry baby, you'll see me again." She said hugging him.

She stood and looked at the ship. Sango and the girls were already on board, posing as servants, everything was set.

The ship was fit for a king and was the fastest that was ever made. It was three stories high. It had 24 bedchambers, a kitchen, dining room, living room, a gathering room, and a fun room.

She was saying last minute goodbyes.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along." Youko said

"Leave her alone she'll have enough of Shippo she don't need the father to complete the mischief set." Inuyasha said pushing him out of the way, so he could hug her.

"I'm not that much trouble." Youko said crossing his arms

"Yeah, me neither. Right mama." Shippo crossed him arms looking just like his father.

"Right Shippo." She said pulling back from hugging Hiten

"All aboard!" The captain yelled

"I'll see ya'll for Christmas." She said as her, Shippo and Kandy got on the ship.

As soon as they were 50 miles from shore, the girls came up from the cabin and Ieji took off his disguise as captain.

They all stood on the deck saying their byes to old lady England.

Kagome, Sango, Kandy, Kasumi, Matsuri, Ieji, Aibiko, Koharu, Maya, Miyuki, Niyuki, Kato, Sato, Kichou, and Shippo said bye to their old life and hello to the world as…

Princess Pirate and her Band of Mischief's

End 2

The past of PP has been revealed. Now say tuned for the encounter of PP and the western family, in the next chapter of Princess Pirate.

Hope you liked it. This has got to be the longest chapter I've ever done for any of my stories. So please R/R.

Thanks,

Dee K


	3. Chapter 3

Princess pirate

Chapter 3

"Isn't today a lovely day to go sailing." Karen said leaning over the rail, looking at the passing water.

"Feh, everyday is a day to go sailing for you." Inuyasha said from his seat.

"Be nice Inuyasha." Inutaisho said

"Why do we have to go with you to this meeting?" Inuyasha asked

"Because I said so,"

"Grandpa, how long before we get there?" Rin said walking up to him.

Rin was now 9 years young. Her silver-black hair now reaches her center back and her eyes brightened from a dull hazel to a bright gold.

"Not long dear." Inutaisho replied.

Sitting at a table with Inuyasha was Sesshoumaru, Youko, Naraku, Hiten and Hiei with now 7 year young, Kugo.

"Do you think we'll see mama?" Kugo asked.

Everything stilled.

"Maybe." Somebody answered.

Kagome awoke and saw a pair of green eyes and a pair of blue speckled red eyes looking at her.

"Good morning mama." They said

Kagome rolled over which knocked them off her and onto the other side of the bed.

"Wake up mama. It's almost mid-day." Hiyako said.

A month after Kagome had left London she found out she was pregnant. Then 8 months later she had Hiyako. Black haired, blue-speckled red eyes, now 6 years young, and the exact opposite of his father, Hiei.

His hair stopped just short of his shoulders and was always seen with a playful smirk on his face.

Shippo had gotten taller and now reached her waist. His auburn hair reached his lower back which he kept in a pony tail. He's 11 years and always has a trick up his sleeves.

Kagome got up and stretched. She left for the bathroom and did her stuff.

Coming out she was dressed in a red tank top and black shorts.

Kagome now was 24. Losing all her baby features over the years was replaced by a full grown woman. Her hair now reached her calves and her blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

She put her hair up into a ponytail and stepped into her shoes.

When she stepped out of the cabin she was greeted with "g' morning captain" From her crew.

"G' morning." She replied walking over to Sango, who was steering.

"How long before we meet up with them?" Kagome asked

"If we continue at the pace we'll meet up with them by nightfall." Sango answered.

"Good.

nightfall

"Captain, come look at this."

"What is it now?" the captain said taking the monocular. "Oh no." he said looking at the on coming ship.

"Is there something wrong, Captain Miroku?" Karen asked after seeing the expression on his face.

"nothing to worry about, m' lady." Miroku said. He turned back to his look out. "Try to get them into the cabin and no word of this." He said walking over to his first mate, Tsukiju.

"Can you out run them?" Miroku asked

"I can try." Tsukiju said.

"Why now does she decide to come?" Miroku asked himself.

"Why do we have to go below deck?" Inuyasha said

"Please, my prince, it's for your own safety." Jin said

"What's the problem?" Hiten said

Miroku sighed and walked over to them.

"There is a matter that has come up and we don't-"

"Captain they're gaining on us." Tsukiju said

They then heard the blast of a cannon being fired.

-Boom-

The ship rocked.

"Try to lose them.

"What is going on?" Karen screamed

"pirates." Sesshoumaru said

"Please go downstairs!" Miroku yelled "men prepare for an attack!"

The family went down into the cabin and sat in the living room as the heard stomping above them.

They then heard silence before they heard a muffled voice of what seemed to be a woman talking.

on deck

"How nice to see you again Miroku." Kagome said as she and the others boarded the ship, leaving Shippo and Hiyako behind. "...and so soon to."

"I could say the same." He said before he saw Sango. "Sango my love I missed you."

"Sorry Miroku, I'm here for business only." Sango said.

"Now that's over with, give us the treasure." Kagome said

"I don't know what you are talking about. You already took all our things." Miroku said.

"don't play with me. Girls, search the ship and bring out any passengers and the treasure." Kagome said

They did as they were told, as Kagome, Sango, and Ieji tied up Miroku and his crew.

Miyuki, Niyuki, Kato and Sato walked down to the cabin searching the rooms for anything when they passed by the room with the western family in it.

"Well what do we have here?" Miyuki said.

She and her sister were now 22 and Kato and Sato were now 15.

"You must be the western family." Kato said

"Who are you?" Inutaisho said standing

"Don't worry about that pops." Sato said

"We need you to come with us." Niyuki said. When no one made a move she took her sword out. "I was talking to all of you."

They stood and walked out followed by the 2 sets of twins.

"Papa, I'm scared." Kugo said clinging to Hiten's leg.

Hiten looked down and patted his head not saying anything.

They walked out to the deck and were met by the site of Miroku and his crew tied up with a woman and man standing beside them and another woman bent down talking to Miroku.

"Hey look what we found." Miyuki said.

The woman stood and turned to face them. What they saw made them gasp.

Kagome watched as her girls search the ship before her Sango and Ieji started to tie up Miroku.

After that was done they sat them in the middle of the deck and roped them together.

"Come on Kagome, you already cleaned me out what else can you take." Miroku said

"I'll let you in on something." She said leaning forward. "I know that the western family is on board and that they are packed with money. So don't protect them or this is gonna end bad." She finished and leaned back t look at him.

Out the corner of her eyes she saw Kasumi, Matsuri, Koharu, and Kichou come out of the storage room with trunks.

"We should do this more often." Sango said

"Hey look what we found."

She heard Miyuki say and stood she turned around to face them and smiled.

"Mama!" Rin and Kugo said running over to her.

They hugged her waist and looked up at her.

"You've come to save us from the bad people?" Kugo asked

Kagome smirked as the mischief's' started to laugh.

end 3

Hope you liked it.

R/R

Thanks,

Dee K


End file.
